25th World Martial Arts Tournament
by ChufoMaster
Summary: what if gohan won the tournament and hercule didn't and that he was not entering as great saiyaman but as himself and that his fighting emotions start to kick in like he did against cell.
1. The Good News

**25th World Martial Arts Tournament**

**Chapter 1:The Good News**

******Disclaimer:** I don't own anything regarding dbz, I just love the series!

It's been over 7 years since that horror with Cell appeared and achieved his perfect form. And also the rest of the Cell Games and that little boy who saved the world was now a teenager. Then he was enrolled in Orange Star High School ready to fulfill his or mostly his mother's dream to become a scholar (As you all know).

2 weeks had passed and Videl Satan figured out that Gohan was Saiyaman. And now she blackmailed Gohan into participating in The World Martial Arts Tournament. He wanted to go to impress Videl with his Martial Arts, but then he founded out that his dad was also going to participate too and wanted to go for both.

Gohan was training long and hard with some assistance from Piccolo when he needed it, so then that way he could keep up with his father. He's been training non-stop for the last seven years without his mother noticing so that one day he could fight with his father and his wish finally came true.

(Before I want to go on with this story I'm going to give you a little heads up that Majin Buu doesn't exist in this, but I wanted to write about the Whole tournament so don't get mad :)

"Mom is going to flip when she hears dad is coming even if it's just for a day" Gohan talking to himself.

"Now that you think of it I haven't ask mom's permission to enter" he said.

"Gohan son of Goku will not participate in the tournament because his mommy won't let him" he said.

A couple of minutes passed when he told his mom and brother the good news about their dad.

"Ahh I can't believe it Goku coming back this is unbelievable" chichi blurted out.

"Yeah it is unbelievable" he said

"Good news son you get to meet your daddy" she said

"Um mom I want to have your permission to enter the tournament and miss some school so I can train" Gohan said

"Gohan what are you saying" she blurted out

"You heard me mom I want to enter or else I won't have this opportunity again" he said

"You won't have this opportunity to get into college if you keep this up" she said

"MOM the prize is 10 million zeni is like getting a scholarship" he blurted out

"Ahhh you can get a PhD with that kind of cash and of course you can enter Gohan of course you can" she said

"Hey mom I want to enter the tournament too" Goten said

"Of course son you your brother and your dad can win us some money" she said

*Wow how did Goten get permission like that without arguing* Gohan thought

"Hey squirt you want to train with me tomorrow I will need a strong training partner" Gohan said

"Sure Gohan" Goten said smiling

Both saiyans went to bed that night.

"Hey Gohan what's dad like" he said

"He's like an angel Goten" he said

"What's an angel like" he said

"Well you'll know when there are around you just fell happy inside" Gohan's final words said


	2. Training Goten

It's been a couple of hours since those two went to sleep, but know its morning Gohan and Goten still don't wake up and knowing those two they can sleep all day but when their stomach start growling it's like an earthquake.

"Oh man Oh man I think I've never been hungry then I am now" Gohan said

"You said it I've never been this hungry either" Goten said

"MOM is breakfast ready yet we're starving" both Gohan and Goten said

"It'll be ready in five minutes so you boys better wash up" chichi said

"Okay mom we'll be right up you heard her squirt lets wash up"

"Yep" Goten said

After washing up those two got dressed and before you know it they were ready to go stuff their faces.

"Hey Gohan what are to do today big bro" Goten said

"Well let's see we'll probably get exercise and then I'll train you what do you say about that" Gohan said

"Yeah that sounds great big bro" Goten said

"Boys breakfast is ready so come and get it" chichi said

"Oh boy lets go Gohan I can't wait any longer" Goten says

"We'll be right up mom" Gohan said

Now that they were getting what they deserved to start the day off training with 100 plates each.

"Now Goten what you say we get started with training lil bro" Gohan said

"Yeah lets go I've wanting to do this all day Gohan" Goten said

"You boys take care of your self's you here" chichi said

"We will mom don't worry" Gohan said

After a few minutes they got to their training zone. They both did 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups then they stretched their arms and legs for the remainder of the hour.

"Okay that should be a good enough warm-up Goten now let's get started with your training" Gohan said

"All right let's get this started Gohan" Goten said

"Now I want to see how good your kicks your punch and your energy blast are now go" Gohan demanded

"Okay here goes Gohan hmp boom" Goten said

After that kick and that punch Gohan was starting to get out of balance and his arm was startled and shaking and the punch in the gut really to all the air out of him.

"God Goten you nearly got me out of balance" Gohan blurted out

"Oh sorry Gohan I didn't mean to hit you that hard sorry" Goten said

"It's okay squirt big brother is fine now so let's see what your energy blast are" Gohan said

"Okay here I go Gohan hah" Goten said while firing the energy blast to a huge boulder

"Unbelievable Goten how did you get so strong all of a sudden" Gohan said while being shocked

"Well to tell you the truth mom's been training me every day while you were doing homework" Goten said

"Wow I didn't know mom trained all that time I was busy studying" Gohan in his surprised voice

"Well yeah you can kind of say that" Goten said while turning red

*Mom has change since the old days even letting train is a huge difference maybe dad dying had a lot to do with it*

"Okay sport do you want to spar with your big brother" Gohan said

"Yeah I love that one" Goten said with a smiling face

"So squirt let's get started shall we" he said

"Yeah let's do it" Goten said

After a few hours of non-stop sparring they decided to rest for a little bit.

"Man Goten I didn't know that you were this far along" Gohan said

"Thanks Gohan it's because I really like fighting" Goten said

"Well Goten it's in our blood we inherited it from dad" Gohan said

"Did we really Gohan" Goten said

"Yeah" Gohan said

"Hey Gohan can you tell me a little about him" Goten said

"Yeah of course I would tell you Goten" Gohan said smiling

"Well Goten dad was a great man one of the nicest guys you ever met he was kind, gentle, and pure of heart, and had your same hair style too you kind of remind me of him a little" Gohan said happily

"Yeah that's what mom always tells me about him and reminds him of me because I was just like dad when he was little" Goten said

"Yeah and that he was one of the strongest guys in the whole universe" Gohan said

"Oh wow now I really want to meet him now" Goten said

"Let's go and get lunch sport" Gohan said

"Okay Gohan lets go" Goten said

After they were done stuffing your faces they said bye to their mom and departed again so they can continue there're training.

"Okay sport this is a little something dad taught me" Gohan said while going super saiyan

"Pretty cool don't you think" Gohan said

"Yeah" Goten said

"Now Goten I want you to help me out with an exercise" Gohan said

"What kind of exercise am I helping you with rocks" Goten said

"It's pretty simple Goten you just have throw the rocks and I'll dodge them but you can't cross this line" Gohan said

"Okay here I go" Goten said

After about 5 minutes Goten stopped for some reason

"Hey Gohan if moms not here can be like you know a super saiyan" Goten said

"Hahahaha maybe when you're a little older I was almost twice your age when I transformed you might need more time" Gohan said

"I'll show you ha" Goten screamed and transformed into a super saiyan

"Wow Goten this is unbelievable when did you transformed" Gohan said

"When I was training with mom a year ago why" Goten said

Gohan's jaw dropped as he was surprised in hearing that

Then out of nowhere a jet copter that was flying toward the son's residence was noticed.

"Hey Goten do you want me to teach you how to fly" Gohan said

"Yeah" Goten said

"But you'll have a partner" Gohan said

"A partner who" Goten said

"I'll tell you on the way lets go" Gohan said


	3. Flying Lessons

As the two half breeds were going home they went back to their normal state they were having a conversation on who this mysterious partner that Goten was anxious on knowing.

"Hey Gohan you were going to tell me who my flying partner is tell me already" Goten said

"Okay Goten I'm going to tell you it's a girl named Videl she's classmate of mine in school" Gohan said

"It's a girl" Goten shocked at this

"Is she your girlfriend or something" Goten said

"No Goten it's not like that were just very good friends" Gohan said

"Sure yawl are" Goten said

"Goten were just friends how many times am I going to tell you that" Gohan said

"Then why are you teaching her how to fly" Goten said'

"Because she forced me on teaching her because she found out that I was saiyaman" Gohan said

"Oh okay then" Goten said

"Hey Goten one question is Trunks also a super saiyan" Gohan said

"Yeah he is and he's even stronger than I am" Goten said

"Is he really that's amazing" Gohan said

*Holly cow these little guys are going get stronger than I am if I don't watch it* Gohan thought

As they were talking Videl already beat them to their house and started making trouble.

"Hello is anybody home" Videl shouted

"Now who could that be making such a loud racket" chichi said

"Excuse me lady is Gohan home" Videl said

"Well if you came here to ask him out on a date you're at the wrong place" chichi said

"Coming here and without proper introduction shame on you" chichi said

"Listen lady I didn't come here to date your son" Videl said

"Sure you are" chichi said.

"Listen here I came here to" then Videl was cut off

"Hi mom were back" Gohan said

"Hey boys I'm glad you came back from training I was getting worried" chichi said

"Oh mom you don't have to worry that much" Gohan said

"I know but no one knows what's really going to happen you know and Gohan who is this girl she came here asking for you" chichi said

"Her name is Videl Satan she's a classmate of mine in school" Gohan said

"And she only came here so I can teach her how to fly because she founded out I was saiyaman" Gohan said

"Did she really then why is she so interested in flying" chichi said

"Because if he doesn't and doesn't enter the tournament I will tell everyone that he is saiyaman" Videl blurted out

"So that's why you were so interested in participating in the world championships" chichi said

"All right then teach her" chichi said

"Okay then Goten, Videl you ready to go to the training ground" Gohan said

"Yes" Goten said

"Of course I am" Videl said

"All right then let's go" Gohan said

It only took a couple of minutes to get where Gohan wanted to train at but he was really worried because it's the first time for him to do this.

"Okay to tell you the truth I really haven't done this before but teaching can't be that hard right so to fly you just put the energy beneath you and that energy takes you up" Gohan said

"This energy business what are you talking about" Videl said

"Um they call something different where you're from well it's basically like that power that you have in the center of your body" Gohan was cut off

"Who are you talking about my body" Videl said

"It's like this" Goten then shooted an energy blast at a rock.

"Yeah it's like that" Gohan said

"Oh I see" Videl said

"Um Goten can you go play somewhere because I'm going to teach Videl how to use her energy" Gohan said

"Okay I'll go play but when I come back you better be ready" Goten said

"Okay Goten we will be" Gohan said

"All right now teach me how to use this energy stuff" Videl said

"Okay well I'll demonstrate then you give it a shot, what you have to do is stay completely calm then you push deep for that energy until you start to feel a pull and then you just bring out" Gohan said

"Incredible Gohan" Videl said

"Know you try Videl" Gohan said

"Okay let's see you put your hands like this and then try to bring the energy" Videl said

Then a few moments have passed since she tried to bring out the energy.

"No no Videl you can't bring the energy out if you're so tense like that" Gohan said

Then Videl looked at Gohan with a sad gorges face.

*Oh man why am I feeling like this I'm actually falling in love with her* Gohan thought

"I got to get this to work" Videl said

"Don't worry about it you'll do it just be patient" Gohan said

Videl just nodded and a familiar voice was heard

"Gohan, Goten lunch is ready" chichi said

"Okay mom care to join us Videl" Gohan said

Videl just nodded and was blushing at the time

"Let's go" Gohan said

After their meal Gohan and Videl started to train again and Videl finally got her energy out.

"Well done Videl since you've done Martial Arts all your life it was really easy to tap it to your power very good" Gohan said

"Do you think I can fly now Gohan" Videl said

"Didn't I tell you need to control that power" Gohan said

"Well don't just sit there lets learn this thing" Videl said

A couple of hours have passed and Videl finally learned how to control her energy

"Okay it's time to begin your first flight just use your energy and be careful" Gohan said

"No Goten flying and hopping are two different things use your energy" Gohan said

"You mean like this" Goten said while floating in the air

"Yeah that's it wow good job and Goten not so high" Gohan said

"Oh don't worry Gohan I'll be alright woop" Goten said falling down

"Oh Goten are alright" Gohan said in concern

"I'm fine I just have a bump in my head" Goten said

"GOHAN have you forgotten about me" Videl said

"No I'm coming" Gohan said

"It's getting pretty late in the afternoon you really should call your dad and tell him where you are" Gohan said

"I'm not leaving unless it's through the air" Videl said

"Fair enough now let's see you try" Gohan said

Videl was really calm and focused that the grass below her was beginning to shake.

"That's the energy Videl now push it up" Gohan said

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate" Videl said

Gohan kept his mouth shut and then

"Wow Videl nobody learns how to fly on their first day" Gohan said

"Is that a fact" Videl said looking at Goten

"A birdie a birdie Goten is a birdie" Goten said

"Well Goten is an acception he's been controlling his energy for a long time you see and you know what they say kids learn so fast" Gohan said

"I'll be back tomorrow" Videl said

"What you already know how to fly all you really need is some private practice" Gohan said

"I want to learn more about energy or is my presence a burden on you" Videl said

"NO of course not" Gohan said

"Good it's settled see you tomorrow" Videl said

"Yeah see ya and one more thing" Gohan said

"Yes" Videl said

"I was thinking about your hair I think it will be better short" Gohan said

"So you like short hair on girls Gohan" Videl said while blushing

"Oh I really haven't thought about it I meant it won't get in your eyes while you're fighting and plus your opponent won't be able to grab it during your match" Gohan said

"Uh why don't you stay out my hair and keep it to your business you big jerk" Videl said shouting

The next day came by pretty quick and almost ran over Gohan and Goten

"It's time to continue my lesson" Videl said and with short hair

"Hey Gohan is that Videl" Goten asked

"Yeah it's her" Gohan said while staring at her

*Man she looks even beautiful than before* Gohan thought

(Well what do you guys think this was probably the longest chapter I've written on the next chapter the tournament begins)


	4. The Tournament Begins

It's been several weeks since Videl and Goten learned how to fly by the teachings from Gohan and the day of the tournament was beginning to come right around the corner. The morning of The World Martial Arts Tournament had just arrived.

"Gohan Gohan Gohan wake up" Goten said trying to wake up his brother

"What's a matter squirt why are you making such a racket" Gohan said

"What day is it" Goten said

"Sunday why" Gohan said

"Isn't today the day of the tournament Gohan" Goten said

"Oh that's right I completely forgotten about that" Gohan said

*And also dad's coming back* Gohan thought

"Hello Gohan you in there" Goten said

"Sorry Goten I kind of spaced out" Gohan said

*Man what should I do compete as saiyaman or just be myself if I want to look good in front of people especially Videl* Gohan thought

Both saiyans went downstairs so they can it their breakfast

"Mom is breakfast ready we can't wait to eat" Gohan and Goten said

"Yes boys I've just finished" chichi said

"Alright it's shao time" Gohan said

After Gohan and Goten finished over a hundred plates each they were both already too full to even stand up.

"Hey boys Bulma just called to meet her all at her place in half an hour" chichi said

"Okay mom we'll be there as soon as grandpa shows up he'll be here any second now" Gohan said

"Chichi, Gohan, Goten I'm here just like I promised" Ox King said

"Hey Grandpa" Gohan and Goten said

"Hi there dad were all going to meet up at Bulma's so we can go to the tournament from there" chichi said

"Okay hun let's go the sooner the better" Ox King said

"Wait a moment I still don't know what to where for the tournament" Gohan said

"I thought you were going to where your saiyaman costume" chichi said

"I was but I change I my mind" Gohan said

"Okay then hurry up" chichi said

"I'll be back in a minute" Gohan said

A minute later…

"Gohan are you wearing your father's clothes" chichi said

"Yeah I am and if I want to fight why not with his old colors" Gohan said

"You know what you remind me of him you know" chichi said

"Oh yeah I haven't noticed but now that I think about it I really do don't I" Gohan said

"Well of course you're your fathers son after all" chichi said

"Let's go everyone we don't want to be late" Ox King said

"Yeah let's go" Gohan said

Everyone got to Bulma's house within the next hour. Everyone was there Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Oolong were there.

"It looks like everyone's here then let's go" Bulma said

*Oh crap I forgot that I promised Videl to pick her up so we could go to the tournament together and I also need make an excuse when I get there* Gohan thought

"I'm sorry guys I forgot to take care of some business I'll catch you guys at the tournament" Gohan said

At that instant Gohan put two fingers together to his forehead and searched for Videl's energy signature and vanished.

"What the where did Gohan learned how to use the instant transmission" Everybody said simultaneously

At that moment Chichi forgot that Gohan learned it when she was in danger Gohan just appeared and saved her from her from disaster.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised I forgot that Gohan used it when I was in need" chichi said

"He did how he do it" Bulma asked

"Well if I remembered correctly he told that he had a bad feeling about was going on but he was way too far to come home right away and said he focused his energy to sense mine and try to dematerialize himself to appear right next to me and before you know it he appeared and saved me from being jumped" chichi said

"Oh is that so well we don't have to worry about him he told us he was going to catch up than let's go" Bulma said

After Bulma and the rest of the gang were off to the tournament Gohan however appeared in front of the Satan Mansion waiting for Videl.

"Why is this girl taking so long to get ready" Gohan said

"Hey Gohan thanks for waiting for me and keeping your promise to accompany me to the tournament" Videl said

"Hey Videl what do you say if we head to the tournament" Gohan said

"Okay" Videl said as she was blushing on how Gohan looked

As Videl and Gohan were flying to the tournament Gohan wanted to ask Videl a question but he never got the guts to say

"Hey Videl I was wondering if um" Gohan said

"Yes what is it Gohan" Videl said

"Um never mind" Gohan said

"Okay but you've been acting strange since we've left from my house" Videl said

"Don't worry about it let's just get to the tournament" Gohan said

Bulma and the others have just arrived at the tournament and still there was no sign of Gohan and Chichi was begging to worry about his oldest son.

"Where in the world could Gohan be his father will be here any moment by now" chichi said

"Don't worry Chichi even if Goku does show up before him he'll still be here" Bulma said

"Yeah I guess your right" chichi said

A few moments later Gohan had just arrived with Videl.

"Okay Videl were here lets go to the registration desk before it closes" Gohan said

At that moment Goku had just appeared right in front of him scaring him for a bit.

"Hey Gohan I'm back" Goku said

"Dad you're here I don't believe it" Gohan said while hugging his father

"Well you better believe it son I'm back and I was hoping to see with the others instead I find you with this girl" Goku said

"Oh dad this is my friend Videl and Videl this is my father Goku" Gohan said

"Nice to meet you sir" Videl said

"Nice to meet you too Videl" Goku said

"Well let's go find the others and sign up already" Gohan said

On their way to the registration desk they bump into the others.

"Hey everyone I'm back" Goku said

At that moment everyone greeted Goku for his return to earth and they all signed up for the tournament.

"Hey Gohan can you present to us this girl that's been following us" Krillin said

"Oh of course she's my friend Videl" Gohan said

"Oh come on Gohan don't you mean to say girlfriend" Krillin said

"No it's not like that Krillin were just friends" Gohan said

"Oh yeah right whatever" Krillin said

"Gohan is that sunburn or are you blushing" Goku said

Both Goku and Krillin laughed with Gohan

"Hey let's go to the preliminaries" Piccolo said

And soon after they all did.

(Well it took me a long time to write this chapter because I was still trying to figure out who will fight who hope you'd enjoyed this chapter)


	5. Preliminary Round: Punching Machine

The Z-Fighters have just arrived where the preliminaries were going to take place, but when they got there wasn't any platforms so they were surprised when they heard there was a punching machine to decide which people go to the finals.

"Hey it's you Goku I haven't seen you in ages" The announcer said

"Hey Mr. Announcer guy how you doing" Goku said

"I'm doing great and it's good to see you again" The announcer said

"Likewise and would you tell me how do the preliminaries work it's been a long time since I've been here and they made a couple of new changes" Goku said

"Ah yes I remember now the last time you participated the preliminaries they were fighting hand to hand combat, now everyone basically punches a machine and the top 16 scores advances to the first round" The announcer said

"Oh okay that actually make sense" Goku said

"Alright I'll catch you later I got to go explain to everyone how this is going to turn out" The announcer said

Once the announcer was finished explaining to everyone on how the preliminaries were going to work he had everyone to come closer so they could start.

"Gohan what are you doing here" A familiar voice was just heard

"Oh hey Sharpener I'm here so I can compete in the tournament what else" Gohan said

"What are you serious you won't stand a chance you're just a nerd" Sharpener said

"Well we'll just see about that won't we Sharpener" Gohan said with a serious look

"Sharpener don't tell me you're entering the tournament" Videl said who'd just appeared

"Hey there babe yes I am and I was looking for you but I ran into Gohan and get this he says that he's going to be competing in the tournament" Sharpener said

"First things first don't call me babe and second Gohan is way cooler than you are" Videl said

"What no he's not he's just a little defenseless nerd who only cares about is his grades" Sharpener said

"Oh well he may be a nerd but he is a cool nerd and better looking than you Sharpener" Videl said

"No he's not better looking than me take that back" Sharpener said

"I will not take it back and for your information Gohan here is not weaker than you think" Videl said

"Is that so then prove to me Gohan if you can make it to the first round then I'll believe you" Sharpener said

"Okay then I'll prove to you that I can make it to the first round oh and one more thing I'm the son of the former world martial arts champion before Hercule" Gohan said with a smirk on his face

"So um… Gohan you're the son of the invincible martial artist known as Goku" Sharpener said in shock

"That's right Sharpener he is so you better have more respect or else I'll knock you into next week" Videl said

"Videl don't say that I was only messing up with Gohan and the only reason I came here was to compete and ask you out on a date when I win the tournament" Sharpener said

"As if I'm going on a date with you I'll rather just put my head in acid" Videl said

"And who says you're going to win the tournament you never know it might be me" Gohan said with confidence in his eyes

"Hahahaha you're a funny man Gohan you know that" Sharpener said

"No who says I was funny I was dead serious" Gohan said while having a serious face

And with that little phrase Sharpener was feeling shivers up his spine.

*I'll show that Gohan who he's messing around with and nobody makes a mockery of me in front of Videl if me and him get to the first round and get paired up there's no telling what I can do* Sharpener thought

"Hey Gohan didn't you hear the announcer we have go up" Goku said

"Sorry dad I guess I wasn't listening to the announcer I was distracted" Gohan said

"Well come on son we don't have all day" Goku said

"I'll be right there just give me a second, hey Videl care to join me" Gohan said

"Sure let's go" Videl responded with joy

*Okay now I've seen it all that was Goku and Gohan just called Videl so she can accompany him no that was supposed to be me who said that but why does this make me angry all of a sudden* Sharpener thought (Um let me think Sharpener you're jealous)

"Okay folks before we continue with the punching machine, we have a special guest for you" The announcer said

All of a sudden smoke and fireworks were appearing and you probably know who is and you guessed it is

"Hercule Satan" Hercule shouted out he jumped and accidently tripped when he tried to land

(News flash this sort of thing always happens to Hercule)

Suddenly everyone was in shock…..

"I was joking anybody wants this" Hercule said while holding the champion belt

All of sudden the crowd was going nuts for that championship belt

*Feuu nice save Hercule* He thought

"Alrigth now that Hercule is here let's get this show on the road first off only 16 competitors are going to be able to compete but Hercule already has a guaranteed spot in the first round for all those who didn't listen to me" The announcer said

"That's right now I'll be the first one to hit the punch machine first" Hercule now meditated took a deep breath and "Hercule Punch ha" he punched with all his strength and got a score of 137 points

"Wow incredible he got a score of 137" The announcer said pretending to be impress

"Man Hercule is going to win again this year" people in the crowd said

"Okay now fighters get ready to come up here when I call your name" The announcer said

"First up is 7 year old Goten" The announcer said

"Okay Goten I want you to hit it with a gentle punch as possible so the machine won't break" Gohan said to Goten whispering in his ear

"Come on up here Goten were waiting" The announcer said

"Okay Gohan, I'm coming Mr. Announcer" Goten said

*Oh my gosh that kid looks like Goku when he was boy, if that kid isn't Goku son I'm a monkey's uncle* the announcer thought

"Here I go ha" Goten said with just taping the machine and got a score of 210

The announcer wasn't surprised if he was Goku son

"Wahoo that a boy Goten" Goku said

"Okay next up is Spoppovich" the announcer said

"Right" he said and punched the machine as hard as he could and got a score of 115

(This isn't the same Spoppovich controlled by Babidi he was normal)

"Next up is Jewel" the announcer said

"Ready" he said and went to the machine punched it and got a score of 109

"Gohan is up next" the announcer said

"Okay here we go Gohan" he said walked up punched it lightly and got a score of 175

Videl and Sharpener were both surprised when they saw Gohan's score

"Next is Killa" the announcer said

Okay he got up and got a 110 score than Sharpener walked up and got a 100 then Videl with 133 and so on.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen with that we got the preliminaries finished now with all said and done the judges and I picked the fighters that are going to the first round they are Hercule, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, MA junior, Goku, Gohan, #18, Krillin, Spoppovich, Killa, Jewel, Mighty Mask, Pintar, and last but not least Sharpener" the announcer said

(So how'd you like it I think is one of my best chapters yet we'll have to wait and see please review)


	6. First Round Part 1

Okay last time on the punching machine every one of the Z-Fighters were trying not to get the machine destroyed to not cause any serious problems. Every one of the fighters made the cut and Sharpener made it barely because the anger that Gohan had caused him went nuts so when walked up and punched the machine with all his might he also had made it.

(Oh if for anybody who's wondering about the Junior Division there is none)

Now back to the story…

"Now that we got that taking care of in thirty minutes or so I want the qualifiers to show up in the main arena so you can draw lots to see who you would be fighting in the first round" the announcer said as he was walking away to the main arena.

"Hey guys what do you want to do to spare time before" at that moment Goku's stomach was beginning to growl "I know let's go get something to eat I'm kind of hungry" Goku said with a grin on his face while the rest of the fall anime style.

"That's something that doesn't change from you Goku" Krillin said holding his urge to laugh

"Yeah it's been like this way since I was born" and with that said Goku went to find a place so he could eat.

Meanwhile Goku was stuffing his face; Sharpener was going to ask Gohan an important question.

"Hey Gohan I've meaning to ask you got a higher score than Hercule" Sharpener said

"Well I guess it was pure luck that I got that score and didn't I tell you to never underestimate me in every way" Gohan said

"Yeah maybe the machine was broken or something at the time because I didn't get that high of a score" Sharpener said

"Yeah maybe" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head

Well Videl didn't believe Gohan one bit cause she could read him like a book when it comes to lying.

"Hey Gohan can I talk to you in private for a minute I want to ask you about something" Videl said

"Sure Videl can you gives us a minute Sharpener" Gohan said

"I don't care" Sharpener said

"Hey Gohan you could win this tournament if you put your mind to it right and don't lie to me because I can read you like a book" Videl said

Gohan hesitated on responding because it took him by surprise

"Well yes I have a high possibility on winning and it depends how the matches are set up" Gohan said

"We should get back to the main arena I'm sure the first round will start any moment" Gohan said

"Okay let's go Gohan" Videl said

When Gohan and Videl catched up with Sharpener and they all went to the main arena and the gang were already there waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Hey guys what took you so long, we couldn't start drawing lots without you guys here?" Goku said

"Sorry dad I was kind of distracted" with that said the announcer cut him off to start the drawing, he was standing in a podium with a huge and a big board on his side that was yet readied to be filled with fighters.

"All right now that everyone is now here, I will be calling each and every one of you to come forward and draw a sphere out of the box, and the first one we'll be Goten" the announcer said

"I'm first again wow I'm getting popular" Goten said and went up to the box grabbed a sphere and showed it to the announcer "Um sir I'm number 11" Goten said

"Well young Goten gets to be in the 6th match" the announcer said

"Ah man I have to wait a long time to fight" Goten said with a sad face

"Keep your hopes up son the fights won't be that long I'm sure of it" Goku said and with that Goten had a grin on his face

"Okay next is Mr. Mighty Mask come forward please" the announcer said

"All right my turn to draw" said Mighty Mask he got up there drew and got number 2

"Okay that means you'll in the first match, next is Killa" the announcer said

"Yeah" Killa said and with that he got up there and drew number 8

"Okay now our remaining champ will you come and draw a sphere" the announcer said

"Finally you got the world champion come up instead of these sissies" Hercule said and drew number 1 "Yeah I get to be in the first match" Hercule said filling up with joy

"Okay Gohan is up next" the announcer said

"All right my turn" Gohan said walked up and got number 3

"Next up is Krillin" the announcer said

"What I'm next hope I'm not late in a match" and with that said he went up and got number 15 "What did I do to deserve this" he said

"Okay next up is MA junior" the announcer said

Piccolo went up there and was shocked that he was going to face Goten in the first round

"You got number 12 looks like you'll be facing Goten" the announcer said and called up Pintar

Pintar got number 14, Videl got 5, 18 got 10, Trunks 16, Spoppovich got 6, Sharpener 4, Goku 9, Jewel drew 7, and Vegeta 13.

"Okay everyone we have a full board of matches" everybody was anxious for the tournament to start "Alright the first match will be Hercule vs. Mighty Mask the second is Gohan vs. Sharpener the third is Videl vs. Spoppovich the fourth is Jewel vs. Killa the fifth is Goku vs. #18 the sixth match will be Goten vs. MA junior seventh will be Vegeta vs. Pintar and the eight match will be Krillin vs. Trunks" the announcer said and took a breath

"Let's go to the waiting hall until the first fight begins" Krillin said

Everybody followed him to see how the arena was like a huge platform and more than enough space for fighting.

"Ladies and Gentle thank you for being patient but your wait has expired" and with that the crowd went nuts "All right now let's get the show on the road" the announcer said

"I hope those boys have a good spot" chichi said

Meanwhile the first match was about to begin the announcer just spoke

"Okay let's get the first match under way, now the first match is Mighty Mask against the remaining champion Hercule" both fighters were getting on their way to the ring "Mighty Mask has participated on the last tournament that lost in the first round and you all know Hercule of course let's get this match started

"Just so you know Might Mask you'll lose in this round too" Hercule said with confidence

"Oh yeah we'll see about that I've been training long and hard for this" Mighty Mask answered

"Just so you know you only have thirty minutes in this fight" the announcer said

"I don't need 5 to finish him off" Hercule said

"Alright now begin" the announcer said

Mighty Mask began to come at Hercule with all he's got, he started with combinations of punches and kicks, but Hercule blocked and dodged them all.

"Come on man you're not putting up a good fight and this people need a good show" Hercule said

Then Mighty Mask became really angry charged at Hercule with all his might tried to uppercut him but then Hercule dodged it made a roundhouse kick and send Mighty Mask out of bounds

"Mighty Mask is out of the ring Hercule wins" the announcer said

"Hercule, Hercule, Hercule, Hercule" the spectators still shouting his name while Hercule was just standing there with two fingers pointing at the sky.

*I'm the greatest* Hercule thought he returned to the waiting area and got a big hug from her daughter

"Congratulations dad for making the second round" Videl said

"Thanks sweat pea" Hercule said while breaking the hug and returning to his room

"Okay Gohan it's our turn to fight and to see which one of us gets to fight Hercule" Sharpener said and Gohan just nodded

(Well that's the first part of the of the round hoped you'd enjoyed it as I in writing it)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. First Round Part 2

Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy doing chores and stuff and I ran out of Kool-Aid and went to the store to get some. (I can't work without it):

Ok last time Hercule the world champion won his fight with Mighty Mask

Hercule vs. Mighty Mask (Hercule won already)

Gohan vs. Sharpener

Videl vs. Spoppovich

Jewel vs. Killa

Goku vs. 18

Goten vs. MA junior (aka Piccolo)

Vegeta vs. Pintar

Krillin vs. Trunks

First Round matches so far, on with the story…

"Hey babe make sure you cheer for me when you see me mop the floor with Gohan" Sharpener said

"For the last time don't call me babe and I rather put my head in acid" Videl said

With that Gohan got really pissed at Sharpener he was pushing his emotions too far

"Okay ladies and gentlemen let's start the second match" the crowd went crazy "Okay now welcome Gohan and Sharpener" the announcer

While they were walking Sharpener said to make the match interesting they decided to make a bet that if he win Gohan will do his homework for the next week.

"And if I win you have to forget about Videl" Gohan said with confidence

"I guess you won't win anyway" Sharpener said meanwhile someone in the crowd was surprised

"Wow I knew Sharpener was competing, but I never imagine Gohan would compete" Erasa said when she saw how buff Gohan was "Now who am I going to route for" she said

"Now this is the first time Gohan and Sharpener ever to compete in this tournament" the announcer said while they got on top of the ring "Now let the second match begin"

"I don't care you're the son of Goku I'm still gonna beat you" and with that Sharpener rushed at Gohan with series of punches and kicks

*It can't be what is Gohan made out of* Sharpener thought giving him another series of punches and kicks which didn't harm Gohan, and this when on for 5 minutes by then Sharpener was out of breath.

"Why doesn't Gohan finish with that weakling now he is only wasting time" Vegeta said

"Let Gohan play with this guy for a while its funny right Trunks" Goten said

"Yeah" Trunks said while they were in the waiting area, Videl now was beginning to think how strong Gohan is now that he wasn't even moving an inch.

"Ah is poor Sharpie out of breath" Gohan teased

"That's it now you're going to pay for calling me that" Sharpener charged at Gohan with all his might and elbowed him.

*All right that did it* Sharpener thought while he sent Gohan flying with that attack but, little did he know Gohan stopped himself with one hand touching the ground pushing himself up again.

"I got to say Sharpie that was one of your worst attacks, know is time to finish this" and with that Gohan rushed at Sharpener, he was trying to distract him with his left arm being elbow position to strike, then Sharpener was blocking his face because he saw it coming, but then Gohan punched Sharpener with his right arm on the gut which send him flying out of the ring.

"Sharpener is out of the ring Gohan is the winner and will face Hercule in the second round" the announcer said

"Alright that's my boy" chichi said

"Incredible Gohan just defeated Sharpener with one punch" Erasa said

Gohan went to the edge of the ring to see if Sharpener was ok

"Hey Sharpener I didn't mean to punch you that hard" Gohan said while offering a hand to Sharpener

"I'm just as surprised that you were that strong you didn't fight back and when you did you defeated me with one punch" Sharpener said

"You didn't forget the bet right" Gohan said

"Nope I'm going to keep true to my word" Sharpener said

"Know that's what I call sportsmanship folks" the announcer said

Both of them went back to the waiting area

"Congratulations Gohan but you could've ended it at the first second" Goku said

"Thanks dad" Gohan said

"Big brother why weren't you fighting seriously" Goten said

"Well Goten you see" Gohan was cut off

"Gohan you'll be facing my father in the second round and if you want to win you will better be fighting with your all" Videl said

"Okay I'll do that but you have match to go to and good luck" Gohan said

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said *Why am I acting like if my blood pressure is going up*

"No problem" Gohan said while the announcer was getting started for the third match

"Okay ladies and gentlemen now let's get started with the third match Videl vs. Spoppovich" the announcer said

"Alright Videl go get him" Gohan said and Videl just blushed and nodded and started going to the arena with Spoppovich

"Looks like that girl likes you Gohan" Krillin said

"Do you really think so Krillin" Gohan said

"I'm positive Gohan you just need a little more of that special touch and she'll be your girlfriend" Krillin said

"Not in front of the gang" Gohan said

"Okay on the left side is the daughter of Hercule Videl and 7 years ago she was the champion of the Jr. Division and to the right is Spoppovich who lost to Hercule on the first round of the last tournament but I'm sure this time he won't lose as easy as before" the announcer said

"Just because you're the daughter of the world champ himself doesn't mean that you'll win I'll make sure of that" Spoppovich said as they arrived to the ring

"And you'll lose to the daughter of the champ himself" Videl said in confidence

"We'll see about that" Spoppovich said

"Okay let the match begin" the announcer said as soon as they begin, they were a lot of people cheering for Videl.

"Looks like Gohan's girlfriend has a few fans up there" chichi said

"Gohan's girlfriend that kid is a chimp of the old block" Yamcha said

Time passed since the match started and Videl was just toying with Spoppovich

"Okay you put a good fight now time for me to end this" Videl said and she kick slammed Spoppovich to the head and was down cold.

"Spoppovich is down 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Videl is the winner" the announcer said

"Alright you go girl" Erasa said

"Now that's my future daughter in law for yaw I can't wait for my grandchildren" chichi said

Videl was returning to the waiting area

"Nice going Videl congrats" Gohan said

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said

After everyone congratulated her both Jewel and Killa were fighting and their 30 minutes were out.

"Stop the thirty minutes have passed so the judges and I are going to select who goes to the next round" after discussing with the judges they decided who will go to the next round "Jewel advances" the announcer said

(Well how do you guys think?)

**The More You Review The Quicker Updates!**


	8. First Round:Final pt and a Touchy Moment

Yes it has been a long time since my last update it seems forever sorry for that, but I will probably wrap this story up sometime next week. I forgot to update this faster because I've been busy with school, and I started to think if I should make this chapter long and entertaining for all the time missed so without a further ado let's get this chapter under way.

The announcer was already going to start the next match when some weird earthquake hit "Everyone take cover", he said everybody in the stands were going wild, but then the earthquake just vanished. "Everyone please try to remain calm, the tournament will resume momentarily, but for now just stay seated until further notice" the announcer said.

In the waiting area the Z-Fighters were trying to figure out what was the cause of that earthquake they had. "I don't feel any strange presence on earth, it might have been just been a normal one" Goku said. Everyone was trying to find out when the tournament will resume, while two well-known people were talking "Looks like I'm going to fight your dad next" Gohan said, "Well just make sure you don't lose to him" Videl responded. "Hey you know I wouldn't do that" Gohan replied, "You better" Videl said with some fire in her eye.

*Well he does deserve a well beating* Gohan thought. "For what Gohan" Videl said with a curious face, "Huh I didn't say noting" Gohan answered.

"Well would you look at that, the brat has finally bonded with his mate". (If you guys figure out who that is ill make this story more interesting.)

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta" Gohan said, while both Gohan and Videl were blushing like crazy.

"When a Saiyan has founded his mate, his one true love they start to bond in which they read each other's mind and sense when the other is in danger." Vegeta responded

"Is that true dad" Gohan told him in which he just nodded in response.

*Wow this is so hard to believe* Gohan thought.

*I know right so what's a Saiyan* Videl told him.

*I'll tell you later okay* Gohan said

*Alrigth* Videl responded

"Hey listen up everyone the announcer is just about to speak" Piccolo said, everyone did as he said.

"Okay everybody thanks for waiting now let's get this show on the road", Goku and 18 were getting ready to go forward. "Know let's welcome Goku and miss 18 to come to the ring" the announcer said. They did as they were told and got up there. "Goku is one of the former martial arts champion, and 18 is her first year competing so let's find out what she's made of" the announcer said.

"Just because you're Krillin's wife doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" Goku said.

"I don't expect you to Goku now get ready" 18 said.

"Let the match begin" the announcer said.

Goku and 18 started fighting with punch to punch kick to kick; they were almost a match for each other. Goku and 18 were going at for almost 15 minutes and Goku decided to do something.

"Man at this rate I will never beat her, but now I'm going finish it" he said while cupping his hands "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA" Goku said, and it was meant to make 18 unconscious, but instead it just made her go out of bounds.

"The winner is Goku and will now go to the second round" the announcer said.

Goku and 18 returned back to the waiting area and were congratulated for a good fight.

"Awesome fight you guys" Everyone said. All they received was there gratitude.

"Now let's start the next fight between Goten and MA Junior come and step forward guys" the announcer said, in which they did. "Know we have the seven year old Goten our youngest fighter in the tournament and then we have MA Junior if my memory serves me he was close to beating Goku in one of our last tournaments" said the announcer.

"Goten I want to see how much you progressed in your training" Piccolo said.

"Okay but I'm going to win" Goten said.

"Well we'll soon find out" Piccolo said.

"Yeah" Goten said

"Know let the match begin" the announcer started

"Okay here I come Mr. Piccolo hiahh" Goten said and he rushed himself to Piccolo with combinations of punches and kicks then finished it with energy blast.

"Nice moves Goten now let me show you mine" Piccolo said

"Yeah way to go Goten" Goku said while cheered him on.

"Hey you're Vegeta right I just going to warn you that I already called my sister to get you a room at the Hospital" Pintar said then Vegeta punched him in the gut so it will knock some sense into him.

"Tell the officials that my opponent decided to forfeit" Vegeta told Videl in which she did; in the meantime Goten's fight with Piccolo was getting intense.

Piccolo was almost out of the ring by one of Goten's amazing round house kick. "Goten you're getting stronger you almost had me there if you were a super saiyan I would've lost" Piccolo said.

"Then I'll just go super haaa" Goten shouted and transformed into a super saiyan in which amazed Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, 18, and Vegeta (Videl was busy taking care of what Vegeta told her and missed out on Goten's fight)

Goten rushed to Piccolo with another series of Punches and kicks, then Goten punched Piccolo in the gut which send him flying.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAA" yelled Goten and aimed at Piccolo which send him out of bounds.

"Wow it's incredible MA Junior is out of bounds Goten is the winner." The announcer said (at time Goten returned to normal Videl just made it but didn't see him transformed)

"I'm curious Goten is your father Goku" the announcer asked him in which he nodded.

"Was he the one that trained you I bet he was" the announcer asked.

"No he wasn't it was my mommy and my big brother Gohan" Goten said

Erasa was shocked that Goten was Gohan brother *He is so cute* she though.

"No kidding" the announcer said now that he knew Gohan was also Goku's son.

Goten and Piccolo went back to the waiting room…

"Great Job son I'm so proud of you" Goku said.

"We all are" Gohan included.

"Ah it was nothing" Goten said.

"Here comes the next match" the announcer was cut by one of the officials that Pintar was disqualified. "Ladies and Gentleman I just heard that Pintar was disqualified so that makes Vegeta win by forfeit" the announcer said, most of the crowd was shocked." Okay now let's start with the next between Krillin and Trunks, please come forward" the announcer said

Both Krillin and Trunks were on top of the ring. "Let the match begin". Krillin and Trunks were making a good fight with clashes.

Ten minutes later Trunks decided to end it with his "Finish Buster" said Trunks sending Krillin out of bounds.

"Krillin is out of the ring Trunks wins" the announcer said. While those two headed back to the waiting room.

Well how was it hopefully it entertain yawl please review and you'll be rewarded.


	9. The Second Round Part 1

Hi everyone thanks for the awesome reviews, I decided I will continue this story. So if somebody has any ideas for the semifinals I will really appreciated. Now let's continue with this fantastic tale. This Chapter is about 1000 words enjoy . – ChufoMaster

At this moment everybody in the waiting room were now getting some 15 minute rest so they come up with strategy and other kind of stuff. Everybody in the stage were anxious to see their Champ's fight in the first match with Gohan.

"Hey Guys why don't we get something to eat I'm hungry?", Goku asked. Everybody nodded so they went into the cafeteria to fill their selves up for the following matches. The Z- Gang weren't surprised on how much Saiyans ate it was outstanding. The rest of the gang only ate a snack while Piccolo was drinking his water.

"All fighters report to the waiting hall for the second round, I repeat all fighters report to the waiting hall at once, the second round is about to begin!", the announcer said on the speakers all across the Stadium.

"Okay guys we should be heading back now I can't wait to see how the second round will turn out", Krillin blurted out. By this time Videl and Gohan were talking on the way there.

"Hey Gohan can you tell me now what a Saiyan is I can't take it the suspense is killing me?", Videl asked.

"Well you see Videl a Saiyan is warrior race from a different planet, that love to fight, and there is one thing they all share in common they all have tails. My Dad and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left and I'm half Saiyan along with my brother and Trunks", Gohan answered. Videl took a while to take it all in but she wasn't surprised about it.

"Well there isn't anything that can surprise me now that I started hanging out with you Gohan, but tell me something are you the Gold Fighter?", Videl asked.

"…. Yes I am I'm sorry I didn't tell you Videl I just didn't everyone to know.", Gohan answered.

"So that strange group of people that appeared in the Cell Games 7 years were y'all, and you were the little boy that was with them weren't you?", Videl asked.

"Yes I was", Gohan answered.

"Then you were the one who defeated Cell not my father?", Videl asked, Gohan nodded. "Thank you Gohan for telling me this.", Videl said.

"No Problem!", Gohan said. The announcer in the meantime was ready to speak.

"Okay everyone let's get this party started, now here are the following matches, Gohan vs. Hercule, Videl vs. Jewel, Goku vs. Goten, and Vegeta vs. Trunks!" the announcer said, as the spectators were getting restless. "Now let's start the next match, Gohan vs. Hercule. Now Gohan here was impressive during his first match, he defeated Sharpener with a single punch, and now recently learned that he's the son of Goku the former champion. Hercule here won his last match and is the defending champion, now let's see which one of these two is stronger", the announcer explained. Gohan and Hercule were walking to the ring ready for the fight of the century.

"Okay you little punk it's time to teach a lesson you'll never forget.", Hercule said.

"Oh and you're here to tell me all about aren't you.", Gohan teased.

"Okay you little punk you're asking for It.", Hercule said.

"Okay if you're both ready you can begin", the announcer said, with that Hercule started to pound Gohan with his dynamite kick and started some series of punches and kicks.

"Hercule I go to say you gotten soft these last seven years, I remember you were much stronger, age getting to you." Gohan teased.

"Why you little punk this is going to be your last time to make fun of me." Hercule said and started giving Gohan his fury.

"This isn't the first time we met Hercule, we met seven years ago at the Cell Games." Gohan said.

"What do you mean I didn't see you at the Cell Games quit lying kid." Hercule said.

"Well of course we did, let me refresh your memory, Haaaa!", with that said Gohan became a Super Saiyan.

"….You mean to tell me you were the little boy there who defeated Cell haha" Hercule never been this scared his entire life.

"Well now you recognize me and to answer your question yes I was." With that Gohan send Hercule out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as impossible as it may seem Hercule has landed outside the ring. That Makes Gohan the winner and advances to the semifinals!" the announcer said.

"Wow Gohan defeated Hercule with a single punch like with Sharpener amazing", Erasa said.

"Now that's my boy" ChiChi said.

While Hercule was going to the nursing hall, Gohan went back to the waiting room.

"Nice match son, way to go and telling him who's boss" Goku congratulated his son.

"Thanks dad that means a lot" Gohan said.

"Gohan you didn't have to embarrass my dad that much." Said Videl.

"Well he kind of deserved it, he did take my credit of defeating Cell after all.", said Gohan.

"Nice match Gohan you really gave it to him." Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin" Gohan said.

"Quit you guys the announcer is about to speak." Goku said.

"Now let's start the next match Videl vs. Jewel" the announcer said, as the both of them were heading towards the ring.

*Good luck Videl* Gohan told her through their bond.

*Thanks* Videl said.

"Well Gohan you sure are in love with your girlfriend." Krillin teased.

"Will you stop Krillin she's not my girlfriend… yet" Gohan said.

"Hey there gorgeous why don't you, and me ditch this match and go to dinner?", Jewel said.

"As if I'm here to beat you" Videl said

"Okay if you guys are ready you can begin" the announcer said, and both of them had a clash.

Jewel and Videl were giving them their very best and both of them didn't give up. With a last leg of desperation Videl knocked Jewel out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen with have ourselves a winner let's give it to Videl", the announcer said.

Well that was it for this amazing chapter, on the next one the second round is concluded!


	10. The End Of The Second Round

Sorry for the tardiness my fellow readers I was a little sidetracked in this little time that passed so I'm about to finish all this story up for you guys. I'm already done with the next chapter im still working on my last one is just a matter of uploading them, so without any further ado let's get this chapter under way.

(Here is how the tournament match have been so far it was Hercule vs. Mighty Mask, Gohan vs. Sharpener, Videl vs. Spoppovich, Jewel vs. Killa, Goku vs. #18, Goten vs. MA Junior, Vegeta vs. Pintar, then Krillin vs. Trunks: Gohan vs. Hercule, Videl vs. Jewel, now we're going to finish up with Goku vs. Goten ,and Vegeta vs. Trunks:)

"This has been an amazing tournament this year folks and it's just going to get better in a few minutes we'll have, A father versus son match with, The Former Champion Goku versus his son Goten, we'll just have to wait and see who will emerge victorious in this match!" the announcer said. Up in the stands, the gang were talking about the following matches.

"This is going to be an interesting match who would of thought that Goten is about to fight his father", Yamcha said.

"I know, the same thing will go for Trunks and Vegeta in the next match, and knowing Goku and Vegeta there is nothing much to expect." Bulma said.

"I know what you mean, but there is no way Goku is going to lose to Vegeta", said a cocky Chichi.

"Well that's what you think, Vegeta hasn't been training this last few years for nothing and Goku's been dead.", shouted Bulma.

"That's not true Bulma; Goku was able to keep his body when he went to other world, so if I know Goku he's probably been training these 7 years too. Also Goku isn't the one to disappoint he'll probably give it his all to Vegeta and might just win", Master Roshi said.

"Well you do have a point there Master Roshi, but Vegeta won't hold anything back either.", Bulma said.

"Why don't we just watch the following matches and cheer like a family should be." Ox King said. Back at the waiting room Goku and Goten were anxiously waiting for the following match.

"Hey Goten, I want you to fight me with everything you got so I can see how strong you are, I'm already surprised that you're a super saiyan." Goku said

"Alright daddy I'll do my best" Goten said.

"Good luck you guys we'll be routing for you here" Krillin said.

"Thanks" Goku and Goten said.

"Hey Gohan who do you think will win out of this match?" said a curious Videl.

"It'll probably be my dad since he's always one or two notches from everyone here" Gohan answered.

"Will you be able to beat him yourself?" questioned Videl.

"I'm not really sure if I'm going to be able to beat, I'll try my best I'll probably have to use my ace in the hole to beat him." answered Gohan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting, now let's get the third match of the second round to begin. Now Welcome Goku and Goten." Said the announcer, while Goku and Goten were making their way to the ring.

"Goten let's give them a match to remember son?" Goku said.

"Yeah!", Goten said.

"Now If you guys are ready, let the match begin!" the announcer said.

"Here I come dad hia!" Goten launched a handful of series of punches and kicks while trying to make them hit.

"You're going to do better than that Goten or you'll never hit me.", Goku said while he started to land some combinations of punches and kicks.

"Ow daddy that one hurt now here I go" said Goten while firing at his father again trying to get one hit.

"Wow Goten I can't believe how much strong you've become" Goku said

"Thanks Dad, but I owe it all to Gohan though he's the one who's been training all this time before the tournament." Goten said.

"Well he's done pretty good, now let's put it to the test shall we!" Goku said.

"Okay here I come" Goten attacked his father again and finally was able to land a hit.

"I'm going to have to attack you with something else attacking you is pointless dad. Well here goes KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Goten said while sending his kamehameha wave to his father. Goku handled that with ease.

"Wow Goten just attack his father with his signature move the Kamehameha, created long ago by the turtle hermit Master Roshi." The announcer said.

"Wow Goten that Kamehameha of yours was something else it was stronger than I thought!" Goku said.

"Thanks dad, but that isn't all the tricks I have left." Goten said.

"Well come on let's see them!" Goku said.

"Okay!" said Goten while flying to the sky at maximum speed. "Dad here is something I want to try so tell me how it is Okay." Goten said.

"Well let's see it" Goku said anxiously.

"Okay here I go 'Solar Flare'!" said Goten while blinding everyone. "Charge ,Okay I just got to feel Dad's energy." Said Goten while flying down at maximum power and eventually hitting his dad head , and it worked kind of. (Just picture this as, what Goten did to Trunks in the series.)

While the Solar Flare lifted Goku was just floating outside of the ring just getting on it again. "Wow you almost had me there, almost" Goku said

"Aww man I thought that would throw you out of the ring" Goten said.

"Well you're going to have to do better than that to beat me" Goku said.

"Amazing it's been years since I've seen the solar flare technique" the announcer said.

While back at the waiting room everyone was impressed on the fight.

"Wow who would've thought Goten was this far along" Krillin said.

"I know and it just going to get better." Gohan said. Back at the ring, Goku and Goten were fighting amazingly.

"Goten that's been a good warm up now let's get started ha!" Goku said while transforming into Super Saiyan.

"Okay let's do it ha!" Goten while transforming to a Super Saiyan as well. "Dad can I make the first move.", Goten said.

"Sure" Goku said

"Here I come." Goten said while attacking his dad yet again with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Come on Goten I know you're better than hit me with everything you have" Goku said.

"Okay here goes nothing 'Super Masenko'!" Goten was giving everything he had.

"That was good Goten now let me show you how it's done" Goku said while cupping his hands. Goten caught up to what he was doing, so he cupped his hands as well.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!", Goten and Goku fired at each other simultaneously. Goten was giving everything he's got but he couldn't take it any longer so he lost the edge.

"Goten this has been one of the most amazing match I've had in a long time but it's time to end it" , Goku said while he gave a little push to his wave and won the wave struggle while he was at it he managed to send Goten out of bounds.

"Young Goten is out of the ring, Goku advances to the semi-finals" The announcer said while the crowd when crazy with that wonderful match.

"Hey sorry about that Goten, I hope I didn't hit you too hard" Goku said.

"Nope I'm fine I just used all of my energy there" Goten said.

"Well you had some nice moves out there and you're a lot stronger than I thought you would." Goku said.

"Thanks dad!" Goten said.

"Okay now let's go back, so you can rest up." Goku said.

"Yeah!", Goten said while climbing to his dad's shoulder. Up in the stage a certain blonde was shocked by the match.

"Wow Gohan's dad and little brother are stronger than I thought" Erasa said. Back at the waiting hall everyone well almost congratulated the two that fought.

"Wow that was an amazing fight you two. Goten you were amazing out there no joke." Krillin said.

"Thanks pal" Goten said.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen let's get ready for the next match. Let us welcome Vegeta and Trunks." The announcer said.

"Good luck you guys" Goku said to Vegeta and Trunks while they were entering the ring.

"Vegeta, Trunks you guys look ready now let the last match of the second round begin!" the announcer said.

"Listen up son I don't want to waste time in this match cause I want to fight Kakarot next, so let's just skip the warm up" Vegeta said while transforming into Super Saiyan.

"Alright dad" Trunks said while also transforming. "Okay dad here I come" he said while giving Vegeta a run for his money.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta said while Trunks went to the air and avoid it from there so that no one would get hurt.

"Hey dad are you crazy you could've killed some people from that." Trunks said.

"I knew that but I also knew you would go to the air to avoid it" Vegeta said.

"Oh so you were testing me okay, let's see what you can do with the 'Buster Canon'!" Trunks fired at Vegeta.

"Okay son I got to admit that was good but all things have to come to an end 'Galick Gun'!", Vegeta said while knocking Trunks out of the ring.

"Trunks is out of the ring Vegeta advances to the semi-finals to face Goku!" the announcer said.

Well that ends the second round, on to the semi-finals.


	11. The SemiFinals

After the fight of Vegeta and Trunks, everyone in the stands were getting wild.

"Okay settle down everyone we'll start the semi-finals in 15 min giving the competitors some time to rest." The announcer said. Up in the crowd the gang are having a conversation again.

"Well it looks like my Gohan is going up against his girlfriend; I hope he goes easy on her." Chichi said.

"It sure looks like it, but I'm sure she'll be fine", Bulma said.

"Well Gohan's girlfriend sure is hottie if he doesn't make a move soon I sure will.", Master Roshi said.

"As if you crazy old pervert.", chichi said while giving Master Roshi a good wack in the head. While that was all said and done ten out of the fifteen minutes have flown by, and in the waiting room, the Z-fighters were waiting for the Semi-Finals to start.

"Hey Gohan, don't go easy on me on our match, I just want to know where I stand with the rest of you guys." Videl said.

"Sure Videl I'll try my best on doing so." Gohan said.

"The announcer is going to speak you guys so listen up!" Krillin said, getting their attention

"Okay ladies and gentlemen the 15 minutes are up and now let's continue this tournament and let the semi-finals begin. First we have the former champion's daughter Videl versus the former champion's son Gohan, and then we have the former champion Goku Versus the newcomer Vegeta." The announcer said.

"Get ready you guys your match is about to start, and good luck." Goku said.

"Thanks Dad" Gohan said.

"Yeah Gohan, good luck and don't let your girlfriend get hurt too bad." Krillin teased.

"Krillin!" Gohan said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen let's begin the first match of the semi-finals Gohan versus Videl, please make your way to the ring at this moment." The announcer said while they were making their way to the ring their selves.

"Okay, you ready Gohan" Videl said.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Gohan said. While up in the stands.

"Good luck Videl and you too Gohan." Erasa said.

"On your marks get set begin!" the announcer said. Videl just launched herself at Gohan with a series of punches and kicks that were easy for him to block and evade.

"Hey Gohan stop dodging and fight", said Videl.

"Well I don't want to hurt you but I'll try my best." Gohan said while trying to hit Videl without hurting her that bad.

"Well that was a little better, but you have to try harder." Videl said.

"Okay." Gohan said. While that Gohan launched himself one last time at Videl with a series of punches and kicks.

"That's not going to cut it Gohan, come on attack with everything you have", Videl said.

*Okay than I'm finish this match quick* Gohan thought.

*Well bring it on Gohan I can take it Gohan* Videl thought back with their bond.

"Okay here goes" Gohan said as he took to the air, while it look like he was waiting for Videl to go up there.

"Well if it's a flight battle you want then it's one you're going to get!" while Videl took to the air and delivered a combination of punches, but suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I got to end it" Gohan said while grabbing Videl to the ground at maximum speed, but when they were close enough to the grass he just landed Videl there without a scratch. He returned to the ring.

"Videl is out of the ring, Gohan wins" the announcer said. While Gohan was helping Videl getting up. At the stands a certain blond was murmuring to herself.

"Well that was cheap, I couldn't expect from Gohan but I feel really bad for Videl" Erasa said.

"Hey Gohan that was cheap, but how did you disappear and reappear at my back" Vide said

"It's a technique I like to call the instant transmission" Gohan said

"Instant than no wonder you were able to do that, plus defeat me in the process. Videl said

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to end it without hurting sorry. Let's go back to the others and enjoy the next match." Gohan said

"Okay let's go" Videl said while they were heading to the waiting area

"Well that was an interesting match didn't want to hurt your girlfriend too much" Krillin said.

"Finally the time has arrived finally I have a battle with you Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"I've been waiting to have our little rematch of our Vegeta" Goku said

"So have I Kakarot, so have I." Vegeta said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen lets have our final match of the semi-finals Goku versus Vegeta. Now welcome our two fighters." The announcer said. While Vegeta and Goku were getting into the ring. "Okay on your marks get set begin!" the announcer said.

"Wait Kakarot, if it's alright with you, why don't we just skip the warm-up so I can defeat you faster" Vegeta said.

"Sure it's alright with me" Goku said while powering up into a Super Saiyan while Vegeta did the same.

"Okay Kakarot here I come" Vegeta said while firing some energy beams, and rushed to his opponent with a series of punches and kicks. Soon they were able to match blow for blow in incredible speeds.

"That was some nice moves Vegeta, but let me show you mine" Goku said while he hit Vegeta with his super speed.

"Not bad Kakarot now let see you dodge this 'Big Bang Attack'!" Vegeta said while Goku just disintegrated the blast with his energy.

"Well let's see if you can escape this KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Goku said, firing his wave at Vegeta. He was trying to block it with his hands but it was too much so he just changed its course with his own energy wave.

"Not bad Kakarot that wave was stronger than the one you used on your brat." Vegeta said.

"Well I didn't want to hurt my son did I" Goku said.

"Well here I come Kakarot" Vegeta said going with another combination of punches and kicks.

"Nice Vegeta you gotten even stronger than I thought, but you're still are holding back a little bit of your power now let's how you like my 'Super Kaioken'!" with that Goku attacked him with an incredible Kaioken Attack with speeds that were faster than what Vegeta could keep off with.

"That was an impressive attack now let me show you mine 'Super Galick Gun'!" Vegeta said while firing Goku one of his most powerful attacks that he has up his arsenal. Goku just barely managed to come in one piece after it.

"Well Vegeta I see you've improved that little attack of yours since the last time we fought" Goku said.

"Well that was one of my most powerful attacks, but you won't survive the others." Vegeta said.

"I can't wait." Goku said.

"Well since we only have about fifteen minutes out of the thirty let's just go all out" Vegeta said while powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Wow Vegeta I didn't expect for you already to achieve your second level" Goku said while powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Well look at you Kakarot, at least your stronger than when your son defeated Cell." Vegeta said.

"Hey I could say the same thing to you, but enough talking let's continue this wonderful match of ours." Goku said. Goku rushed at Vegeta again attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks, and Vegeta was blocking every one of them.

"Wow Vegeta even after all these years we're completely even, you must've train even harder than I had." Goku said.

"That maybe so I've been pushing my limits every way so I can finally surpass you, but even now we're still completely even. I still have one attack that might win me this fight." Vegeta said.

"Well let's see it we only have about five minutes left in this match let's see what this move of yours can really do." Goku said.

"As you wish Kakarot this is a technique I've been working on 'Final Shine Attack'!" Vegeta said, while firing his newest creation to the test. Goku was really struggling with this new attack that he used his instant transmission to guide it to space, then he used his technique again reappear back at the ring.

"Vegeta I'm really impressed with that last attack, If I hadn't learn the instant transmission I would've lost this match" Goku said.

"Stupid low level clown I almost had you there!" a pissed off Vegeta said.

"Well we only have about 2 minutes before they declare the winner let's give an all-out beam struggle" Goku said.

"Fine by me 'Fi"

"Sup"

"nal"

"er"

"Fl"

"Kame"

"as"

"hame"

"h"

"Ha"

Both Goku and Vegeta released their signature technique the Kamehameha and the Final Flash, but both beams were still completely even not moving for an inch. Vegeta was running low on energy and needed to find a way to beat Kakarot at his own game, but out of nowhere Goku sent an amazing amount of energy to butte his attack and managed to completely knock Vegeta out of bounds.

"Vegeta is out of the ring Goku wins" the announcer said, and was shocked and going nuts.

Well that's it for the Semi-Finals but the next one will end this story, but I won't post that till tomorrow I haven't wrote it yet so stay tuned.


	12. Final Round: Goku vs Gohan

Well this is it the final chapter of this story *tears*, I've been working hard to please my fellow readers. I really enjoyed writing this story very much, so thank you for those awesome reviews you guys are awesome. I really will spend some time during the next few days editing my story to make it amazing. After it's the quality of the story that makes it great to read, so without any other delay let's get the final chapter finally begin.

It's been about 45 minutes since the Semi-Finals ended and our fighters were giving an hour to rest, eat, shower, etc. So our fellow warriors were down at lunch court yet again having their daily eating contest so they can be well prepared to fight and watch the finals, but something went wrong.

"Hey Dad I had my eye on that cake first.", Gohan said.

"You snooze, you lose son", a laughing Goku said.

"Well let's see if you can say the same thing when we're in the ring!", an irritated Gohan said.

"Hey Guys, stop complaining it's just a piece of cake", Krillin said.

"Stay Out Of This!" both Goku and Gohan said.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll shut up now!" Krillin said.

"Gohan! I think that's enough don't you think!" Videl said.

"Well it was his fault, he took my cake in the first place!" Gohan said.

"Well I don't want to hear it, it's really disturbing at it is!" Videl said while they were still arguing.

"I think I will never get use to this" Piccolo said while taking a sip of his water. A couple of minutes later the speakers were going on again.

"Attention the final round will begin in about 5 minutes, so Goku and Gohan make yourselves present by then so there can be no delays! That is all." The announcer said through the speakers.

"Well it's about time, they've been making us wait far too long for this final match, and Saiyans don't need that much time to rest. I swear these pathetic Earthlings really are getting soft, they are a disgrace to the entire Saiyan Race!" Vegeta said angrily.

"There he goes again making his worthless speeches." Android 18 said.

"What was that you pathetic Android! I'll make a toaster out of you!" Vegeta said very pissed.

"Please, like that'll ever happen!" Android 18 said.

"What! I am the Prince of All Saiyans, you should be vowing down at my feet!" Vegeta said.

"Come on Vegeta lighten up would you, it wasn't that bad." Goku said.

"Speak for yourself you clown!" Vegeta said.

"Shut yawl's traps and let's get a move on we're just wasting time!" Piccolo said.

"Yeah Piccolo's right let's get going, coming Gohan, or are you still not done flirting with your girlfriend?" Krillin teased.

"Krillin!" Gohan said irritated.

"Come on Guys, let's get going." Goku said. Soon after, they all headed to the waiting room until further notice of the final. Up in the stands everybody was getting inpatient, for waiting so long. Soon enough they were throwing junk to the announcer.

"Wow another father and son match this will be fun to see" Yamcha said.

"It will but from the looks of things it could go either way with those two." Master Roshi said.

"You got that right, there is no way Goku and Gohan will disappoint." Bulma said.

"Either way I'll still get the prize money from first and second place." Chichi said.

"Well that's not what counts hun it's for them to give it their all and have fun." Ox King said.

"You aren't helping dad." Chichi said. The rest of the crowd were growing restless it was killing them for the wait.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll start the final round right away, but keep calm please." The announcer said, while trying to calm the crowd down some more. Back at the waiting hall the Z-Warriors have finally arrived waiting for the match of the century to begin!

"Hey Gohan try your best out there and be careful." Videl said.

"Don't worry Videl I will." Gohan said.

"I know Gohan, but I worry about you." Videl said.

"Oh Videl" Gohan said while leaning to Videl for a kiss, then suddenly.

"Eeww Kissy Kissy" Goten and Trunks said while both Gohan and Videl's faces were blushing furiously.

"Hey what's going on here?" Goku questioned.

"Nothing, nothing" Gohan said while trying to hide his blush.

"Okay." Goku said.

"… Sure" Krillin said. Leaving Videl and Gohan about to explode in embarrassment. Out at the ring the announcer was about to the one of his speeches again.

"This is it Ladies and Gentlemen, the fight you've been waiting for so long has finally arrived." The announcer said.

"Well Gohan you ready our battle is about to begin." Goku said.

"Dad I've been waiting along to spar with you, and I got some new tricks of my sleeve." Gohan said.

"And one of those is the instant transmission I take it." Goku said.

"Yes it is, but you haven't seen nothing yet." Gohan said.

"That's what I like to hear and who knows you might just beat me." Goku said.

"It could go either way dad, so who knows." Gohan said while he was interrupted by the announcer.

"Well it's time to start the final match of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Now in this match there is some few changes, there will be no time limit giving our fighters a chance to fight with everything they have. In this match we have two amazing martial artist one of them is a Former champ and the other is the son of the exact same person, now welcome Gohan and Goku." The announcer said, while they were making their way over to the ring.

"Dad I'm going to enjoy this spar of ours really much." Gohan said.

"So will I son" Goku said. Up in the stands a certain was cheering for his fellow classmate.

"Go Gohan you can win it all" Erasa said, now back at the ring.

"Okay, now let the final match BEGIN!" the announcer said.

"Coming at you dad" Gohan said while giving his father a combination of punches and kicks following by a series of energy balls.

"Wow you gotten a whole lot better Gohan, now let's see you try this." Goku said and gave his series of punches and kicks then he send him an energy wave, but Gohan easily deflected it.

"You know you shouldn't hold back you know" Gohan said.

"Well I was just calculating my moves, so I know how strong you really are." Goku said.

"I shouldn't have guessed you'd but let me tell you something, but you shouldn't underestimate your opponent. All this time I spent training I wasn't only interested in just getting stronger I also developed some old moves that our friends have used over the years that I kept my eye on , so dad I'm going to show you one of them right now." Gohan put his arms across his chest, then he started glowing and three copies of himself appeared. "Multi-Form, now dad let's see you escape from this." Gohan said while he attacked his father with every clone of himself with series of punches and kicks.

"Impressive Gohan, you mastered this technique so well that you haven't lost even 10% of your energy." Goku said.

"Yes you have a point dad, but I haven't completely master this trick yet" Gohan said.

"But this technique won't work against me" Goku said.

"Well we shall see dad" while every Gohan went to the four corners of the ring and they all cupped their hands. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Gohan said while he attacked his father with four Kamehameha waves. As soon as the smoke clear appeared a Super Saiyan Goku.

"Good grief Gohan, that was something else but now I'll make the first move" Goku said while rushing to all of the Gohans and defeating them. "Now let the real battle begin." Goku exclaimed.

"Alright let's go hmm" Gohan said while transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Woah this has been one of the amazing matches I've seen in a very long time." The announcer said. Back at the waiting room.

"Wow this is one heck of a match." Krillin said.

"Gohan might just win this, but only time will tell." Piccolo said.

"Come on win this one Gohan." Videl said while Goku and Gohan were giving one hell of a show.

"Wow dad you're just as strong as I remember" Gohan said.

"Same to you Gohan, but we're just getting started." Goku said and when on the offensive and attack Gohan with a bunch of energy balls that wouldn't let up.

"Okay dad you had enough fun for one day ha" as Gohan broke through the struggle. "Now dad is time you had a little Kamehameha!" Gohan said while Goku was way ahead of him and got him with one of his own, but little did Goku know that he lost the struggle.

"Haha that was good Gohan but you should never underestimate your father, now let's take it up to the next level." Goku said while he and Gohan transform to Super Saiyan 2.

"Impressive dad, but you'll have to give it your all to beat me." Gohan said.

"I don't have to because I sense your energy drop to its half right now." Goku said.

"That may be true dad, but don't you forget I'll still have some tricks off my sleeve." Gohan said.

"Okay I'll take your word for it now, let's see if you're not bluffing 'Super Kaioken'!" Goku said while he rushed at Gohan with everything he has, but somehow he manages you escape.

"Well dad that was good, but not good enough." Gohan said.

"Well you can't escape using your instant transmission forever" Goku said.

"I know about that, but it was the only way to escape." Gohan said.

"Well then you shouldn't underestimate me that easily" Goku said.

"I know that why dad, but from here on out I will not use until I have to, now I will attack 'Super Masenko'!" Gohan said while firing his attack at his father.

"Well I shouldn't have guessed Goten learned that technique from you, but it's not over yet" Goku said while raising his power level a bit to cancel out the attack.

"Hey dad you shouldn't underestimate me either, but now you'll get it." *Now this will take a whole amount of energy, but I wanted to show my dad the new technique I developed*. Gohan just put two fingers up on his forehead, while just lighting came from them. "Now dad this is another technique I learned from training with Piccolo 'Special Beam Canon'!" Gohan said while firing to his father, who was trying to block his attack, but no avail.

"Well Gohan that attack was perfect I couldn't deflect it, you made me proud and Piccolo should be too. I also noticed that you hardly have any energy left." Goku said.

"You're right dad I did use all of my energy on that, but that doesn't mean you're going to win." Gohan said smirking.

"Well If you're so confident you'll won I'll show you my maximum power." Goku said while powering up to his limit.

"Go ahead dad show me, what you have." Gohan said. Goku was still doing his transformation, but after like a minute he showed his true form. He appearances showed that of long Gold Hair and no eyebrows.

"Wow dad you already achieved the third level Super Saiyan." Gohan said.

"That's right son, now it's time for you to lose this match." Goku said. Back at the waiting room there was a certain saiyan that wasn't happy at all.

"What Kakarot had a third Super Saiyan level, that ungrateful bastard he's gonna pay for holding back on me." Vegeta said. Back at the ring Gohan was about to make his next move.

"Okay dad now I'm going to show you the exact same transformation." Gohan said.

"What but you hardly have any energy at all." Goku said.

"I know that, that's why I developed a technique for that situation." Gohan said while focusing his energy to its limit, and then suddenly some strange blue energy were going to him. "I got to thank you dad if you haven't learned the spirit bomb technique I would've lost. This technique is similar to it, and it's not for attacking , no dad this technique is to restore all of your energy you've lost, I call it the Instant Recharge." Gohan exclaimed.

"I see so that's why you used your best moves on me first so I'll be weaker than before" Goku said.

"Exactly now I'll show you my full power" Gohan said that while trying to transform into a Super Saiyan that took him about a minute as well. Now an angry saiyan was just now pissed.

"What now his brat too, but how Curse You!" Vegeta said. While back at the fight Goku and Gohan were fighting to their limit.

"Wow Gohan I never imagined you were this strong, now I really am impressed, but tell me something how long can you stay in that form I can only be in this form for 20 more or less." Goku said.

"Well dad I can only hold it for about 10 minutes than I'm out." Gohan said.

"Well that means I'm stronger than you, but I don't know Gohan it could go either way." Goku said.

"Yes I know." Gohan said while his father attacked him with another one of those energy ball struggles. As the smoke cleared Gohan took the air with his maximum speed.

"Okay dad let's see how you like this." While Gohan raised his power level to its limit while he cupped his hands together. "Kamehame" Gohan said.

"No stop Gohan are trying to blow up the earth" Goku said then his son disappeared out of site an reappeared in front of him.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan said while firing it at his father with all he's got, but Goku didn't manage to block instead the shock waved send him out of the ring, while redirected his attack back to space. Gohan changed back to his regular form.

"Goku is out of the ring; Gohan is the Winner of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament." The announcer said, Gohan in the meantime when to check up on his father.

"Hey dad are you okay?" Gohan said.

"Yes I am Gohan I'm so proud of you." Goku said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen that ends this year's tournament." The announcer said. The crowd went nuts.

"Wow Gohan really did it he's the world champ." Erasa said.

"Yes my baby boy won!" Chichi said, while back at the waiting everyone was surprised and proud.

"Yes Gohan defeated his dad I knew he would." Videl said.

"Amazing he really did it Gohan is the champ!" Krillin said. Back at the ring the announcer was about to give the prices out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's hear for Goku and Gohan." Again the crowd went nuts. "Okay before we end for today I will give the prizes to the 1st and 2nd place. Here you guys, you deserve it." The announcer said.

"Thank you sir." Both Goku and Gohan said.

"Hold on wait a minute before you go I'll like to give this announcement, Gohan is the youngest champion ever next to Goku who won at age 19." The announcer said it while those 2 went on ahead to the waiting room, and then later go home to some well deserve rest.

The End!

Well thank you for reading my story guys, this has been my longest chapter written over 2000 words. I would to hear your thoughts toward my amazing story in a review. Till next time.

-ChufoMaster!


End file.
